Getting Out Of The Mall
by Roktoof
Summary: Has some elements of Ratatouille, Digimon and Loonatics Unleashed. Leonardo, now in a universe where all characters live, gets to do a high-risk job alongside with his companion, Danger Duck to rob a jewelry store heist gone wrong. Forcefully, the two then embroil themselves against any dangers awaiting them in the mall. Will they ever leave? Please R&R! Sorry for the profanity.


In the nice cold of Crossover City, where all anime, game, etc live as equals...

Leonardo wakes up in the morning, drinking cola and eating bread for breakfast. He finds a letter and reads... "You got a new job! Something really dangerous. Bring a gun and lockpicks and get to the bar now." then throws away the letter. He then finishes his meal then wears something completely informal...

A brown leather jacket with white collar with black shirt and black pants along with brown leather boots.

Leonardo then leaves his apartment and runs down to go to his car. Then Leonardo drives to King's Bar, the Spanish joint for liquor and bootlegging. Though Leonardo does not enjoy the Spanish music around the bar, the conversing of languages or the TV broadcasting Spanish news while inside, he had to go there to meet his contact, the knowledgeable Remy and his friend, Danger Duck. He said "Hey guys." while hearing a yellow fox calling.

Duck "Leo! Come in!" and Leonardo sat next to Duck.

Remy said "Leo. So glad you made it."

A waiter then asks Leonardo "Can I get you anything sir?"

Leonardo replied "Black coffee, extra sugar." then the waiter left to get Leonardo's order.

Leonardo replied "Yeah, took far too long to realize that. What's the catch?"

"Well, we'll have to wait for now. Still on for what we talked about."

"So? I don't seem to wait too long for this. But I'm in."

Remy interrupted "Alright guys, look, this is high-risk business. If you don't like it, you can go break your backs working for peanuts down at the docks."

Duck said "Sorry Remy, I was just breaking balls. So, are we ready yet?"

"We'll see about that."

The yellow fox said "Only two months? That is two months too fucking many! I want. My. MONEY!" then hangs up angrily, complaining "What does he think I'm running some kind of fucking charity here?!" then requests Remy "Do it! Now!" then leaves. Leonardo asks "Who was that?"

Remy replied "Someone you don't need to know about." then briefed "Alright, there's a guy who borrowed the boss some money to open a jewelry store, and he's not paying it back fast enough. We're going to collect his payment tonight, in jewels, plus a little extra for our trouble." then requests to Duck "Duck, fill him in."

Duck said to Leonardo "The store's in the mall in the middle of town. There's no guards at night, so all we need to do is pick the lock and waltz right in." as Leonardo started to drink his coffee regularly after putting a sugar cube inside despite being very hot for Leonardo to drink.

Leonardo commented "Sounds a little too simple."

Duck replied "Because it is simple! Why's everything so fucking complicated with you?"

"Yeah, so says the guy who can barely change a light-bulb."

"Don't worry, I thought of everything. I got these phone company uniforms so that we could be pretending to be fixing something. So all we gotta do is until it's dark." as this leaves them to stay.

* * *

 **6 hours later...**

Tonight, Leonardo and Duck walked out the bar and yet the duo then started to take Leonardo's car and drove to the mall through the road. While driving, Duck asked "So how it go at the port?"

Leonardo replied "You mean, with Elfman?"

"Yeah, he's a piece of work. He'd gave ya a job?"

"Yeah, I worked some guys over, but it was small time. He shakes down these hardened dockworkers just like he did my grandpa."

"Well you really didn't have to do it. It's not like he forced you to work for him, did he?"

"My mother almost did."

"Quit whining and keep a profile with Elfman. Trust me, he's got a better job then just shaking down a lot of workers."

Then however they stopped at the mall, leaving the car. Leonardo successfully picks the locks and goes inside the store with Duck. Both then broke glass casings and snatched the jewelry stashed inside until the duo hid when a car rams the store's front door. With only Leomon and some of his digimon buddies, Leomon ordered "Alright boys, the cops will be here any minute! Move it." as his gang started to break the casings to get the jewelry.

Duck said "Leomon?" and pulls out a M1911 with Leonardo pulling dual Beretta 92.

Leomon and his gang pulled out their guns and pointed it at the duo, complaining "What the fuck is this?"

Duck retorted "Heh, you're a little late chief. There's nothing left here for ya."

Leomon rebuffed "Fuck off, birdie! This is our heist! If you want to get out of here in one piece you better hand over everything you got."

"Yeah, well the sign outside didn't say Leomon's cave, if it did, I wouldn't have robbed it, instead I would have set it on fire..."

A police patrol car (since the police force consisted of only men and women) hears that there was a robbery in the mall. One of the officers said "This is car 54, we're on it!"

"...And I suggest you get lost before the cops show up."

Leomon yelled "Ah, fuck!" as he hears the police alarm.

Duck taunted "Kiss my ass!"

Leonardo pulled and suggested "Let's get the fuck out of here!" as Duck fired a bullet at them, with the gang firing back. Duck and Leonardo then run out in the store and to the hallway, dodging bullets in the process. Duck said "We gotta get the fuck outta here!"

Leomon ordered "What the hell are you waiting for? Get them!"

One of his men asked "Leomon! What about the cops?!"

Duck said "Come on, let's get outta here!" as him and Leonardo run away to the mall.

Leomon ordered again "Screw the cops! Get the goddamned jewelry!"

One of his men responded "I'm trying!"

Duck complained "Shit, cops!", him and Leonardo stopped by to a door, which Duck kicked open and ran inside a emergency exit alongside Leonardo covering him. They stumble to the back of a library after Duck kicks open another door then he ordered to Leonardo "Almost got it, just hold them off a little longer."

Leonardo pulls out a SPAS-12 and fends off some of Leomon's men, killing 5 of them while taking cover in the counter. Duck complained "Come on, you piece of shit, open up!" then after breaking the door open, said to Leonardo "Okay, got it! We're out of here Leo! Come on!"

Duck and Leonardo went up all the way upstairs to the stairway. The police shouted "Freeze! Police! There's no way out!" then they went all the way until they stopped by to a door. Duck complained "Fuck! Another dead end!" then picks the door while Leonardo covers for him, regenerating too quickly after getting a few bullets from the 3 cops he killed quickly. They went to the west wing of the mall in the rooftops. Duck ordered to Leonardo "Come on Leo! Move your ass!" while standing in a ledge.

Leonardo said "What are you fucking crazy? It's covered in ice! One slip and we're dead!"

Duck replied "We got no choice! No way the cops are sending me to the joint!"

Leonardo kills 3 more cops through headshots while taking cover, then runs, coming in the rooftops to move to the ledge with Duck, balancing in the ledge carefully.

Duck said to Leonardo "Get your ass over here? Are you waiting for a personal invitation?" as both tried walking in the ledge carefully.

Unfortunately, Officers Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser finds the duo in the ledge and Erza orders "Over there! Shoot!" as both her and Juvia pulled out their guns and started shooting a few bullets at Duck and Leonardo, causing Duck to swear "Shit!" as he nearly loses his balance yet he tries to spin his arms to gain balance but still clings on to the wall. Leonardo warned "Jesus, be careful! Almost lost you there." Duck replied "Yeah, I think I just shit myself." as they reach the other side of the mall.

Erza asks "Where'd they go?" as her and Juvia go upstairs to the rooftops. Juvia answered "They must have gone this way Erza!"

But Erza finds them on the other side and comments "Oh fuck that! I'm not going in there.", not going in the ledge.

Leonardo and Duck then move through the rooftops as Duck suggests "This way! This should take us to the street!"

But Duck swears again "Shit! Cops!" as more police storm the mall, yelling "Freeze! Police! There's no way out!" as they pulled out their guns and took cover. Leonardo finds 3 of them in cover and in one bound, kills them all with a grenade he smuggled in Duck. Then the two moved on, firing at more officers while Duck tries to break open the door. Leonardo ends up covering him while he kills 2 cops in headshot and the last with 10 bullets in the chest, then reloads. Duck breaks open the door and goes inside with Leonardo, complaining "Remy won't believe this. Dumbass bastards, let's go." then goes down to the fire exit in the mall with Leonardo...

The police detains Leomon and the last of his men, with the lion digimon yelling "Fuck off copper! I didn't do anything! I want my lawyer." as Leonardo and Duck watches, laughing slightly, with Duck commenting "Digimon Pride, my ass."

Leonardo asks "Who the fuck was that?"

"Leomon. Crazy Digimon bastard, not too insane as Juvia, usually carries out bodyguard services."

"Yeah, didn't think he'd be that smart to carry out that psycho operation."

Leonardo notices more police coming and says "Shit, the cops, come on, get out of the light! Come on! Let's go!".

Duck said "Come on, give me the bag, I'll ditch the goods. And hey, try not to get pinched on the way home, okay?" Leonardo nodded and Duck ran off to his separate way, leaving Leonardo to go on his own. Leonardo then went off on his own trail and moved home by hijacking a parked car and driving off to his home, managing to leave as he possibly could without attention from the police.

* * *

 **2 hours later...**

Leonardo opens the door of his apartment, brushing his teeth, washing his face and goes all the way to his bedroom, wearing a white T-shirt with a Breaking Benjamin Celtic logo printed and black shorts then goes off to sleep, knowing that there would be another job awaiting him as he closes his eyes in a peaceful slumber.

 **Morning...**

Leonardo then wakes up, eating French baguette for breakfast, doing his exercise (50 push-ups, 75 mountain climbers, 150 punches, elbows, knees and kicks in his punching bag, 35 pull-ups, 45 sit-ups and 25 jumping jacks, 95 jogs on a treadmill, 45 lifts in his barbell, 40 in his new Bowflex and 65 step up in a box) then gets dressed in his signature clothes then prepares his weaponry, commenting "Lock and Load!" then leaves his apartment, with the door locked and his gloves tightened.

* * *

 **Just so you know, I do not own any of the characters in this crossover but my character Leonardo. I hope that was an experience that cannot be forgotten by all, and by the way, this is based on Mafia 2 in it's fourth mission dubbed "Murphy's Law". I will make more stories anytime later if I had any time. Hope that you all enjoy reading this. Don't forget to Review! I need those!**


End file.
